


The Meadow: A Draco one shot

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: This is a smut one shot taken out of my book "A Death Eater or A Joke Shop Owner". Please check out the full story on my page.Full story summary:Bri Shacklebolt is the middle child of Kingsley and Mary Shacklebolt. With Voldemort’s return, Bri’s life is completely turned around. Her neighborhood friend, Draco, slowly reveals a new side of himself as Bri becomes closer to Fred Weasley. Bri is caught in the middle of a long war and in the middle of two hearts. A love triangle between Bri and Fred and Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Meadow: A Draco one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut one shot taken out of my book "A Death Eater or A Joke Shop Owner". Please check out the full story on my page. 
> 
> Full story summary:Bri Shacklebolt is the middle child of Kingsley and Mary Shacklebolt. With Voldemort’s return, Bri’s life is completely turned around. Her neighborhood friend, Draco, slowly reveals a new side of himself as Bri becomes closer to Fred Weasley. Bri is caught in the middle of a long war and in the middle of two hearts. A love triangle between Bri and Fred and Draco.

Bri and Malfoy had been friends for the past 6 years. Bri watched the boy over summer and winter breaks with sparkling eyes. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. Draco was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. He had haughty good looks. 

Something Bri and Draco had in common was they were both lonely at home. Their parents were constantly busy with their work and this left the two to be well, bored. Over the years a friendship had formed. Draco would watch Bri running by and one day he decided to join her. However, as they grew older their relationship got strained. Draco was different at school and Bri hated it. But she waited in the middle of the Meadow till she heard the deep breathing of someone running. Draco came bolting in and before Bri could ask, he took her in a hug. 

“Bri, my father. He is locked in Azkaban. The Dark Lord blames our family for what happened at The Ministry.” Bri pulled away and cupped Draco’s face. His grey eyes that were now swimming with fear. 

“Draco, I’m here for you.” Bri barely said before Draco’s lips landed on hers. It wasn’t full of sexual tension like Fred’s but soft and loving. 

Draco sat back and brought Bri with him. Causing her to straddle this waist as they continued to kiss passionately. Bri’s hands ghosted against his chest, satisfied to hear his heart beating fast. 

His fingers squeezed her hips as his kisses grew more heated. Draco guided her hips to grind into him. Bri swallowed her moans as she felt Draco’s fingers lifting the bottoms of her skirt and rubbing her clit through her thin panties. She grinded down on him, wanting more. 

“Please Draco, more.” Bri tried to plead and Draco practically slammed Bri into the ground, getting on top of her. He started to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw before lifting her shirt up. She was utterly gorgeous. 

“Feel what your doing to me?” Draco whispered in her ear as her small hand traveled to his shorts. Bri could feel how stiff and large his cock was and used her feet to push down his waistband. 

Draco grabbed both Bri’s wrist and pinned them over her head in one hand. With the other hand, he did a quick spell and Bri laid naked. She moaned eagerly as he started kissing hungrily at her body. As he captured her lips again, Bri could feel his hard cock against her inner thigh. 

His hand met her folds again and a shiver ran down her back. “So fucking sensitive for me.” Draco’s voice rang in her ears.

She was already wet and his fingers were now pumped rapidly into her as his thumb played with her clit. “You want me to make you cumm?” He asked the girl squirming below him. 

“Please Draco, I’m begging you.” And Draco did as she asked, pumping his fingers into her rapidly while playing with her clit. Her legs were shaking as she grabbed a hold of his locks and pushed him closer.

Her breath was hot, her moans left her mouth in a high pitch whine. Bri’s cunt tightened around his fingers before her orgasm took a hold of her.

“Good girl.” Draco groaned, licking up her juices. “Now get up and bend over.” Still dazed from the orgasm, Bri didn’t flip over but breathed heavily. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to feel your legs.” Her hips pushed up, her wet pussy yearning for his cock.

But then the thought hit her. “Draco, I’m a virgin.” He froze in surprise before a smile spread on his face. 

“I’ll be gentle at first.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise, are you ready?” She nodded. 

Draco started going slow until he bottomed out. He pressed so deep, making her feel so full. Earning a scream of a moan from the girl below him. “Please harder. Please more.” He was fucking her so hard, her nails were digging into the ground. Bri’s moans were laced with praise as Draco continued to fuck her. 

Her eyes squinted shut as her body felt so good, narrowing down on the hot thick cock fucking her. Draco was fucking Bri hard and fast, slamming her hips up against his with each thrust.

His hand reached down and started to play with her clit. She could feel her stomach tighten. Draco was hitting her g spot now and her eyes rolled as she screamed his name. Draco moaned on top of her, still fucking her fast and brutal. They both felt their orgasms take a hold of them. 

Slowly, they separated as Draco laid on the ground and pulled Bri to his side. “I love you.” He whispered, kissing her passionately before he waved his wand and they were fully dressed. 

"I love you too Draco."

They stayed there for what seemed like hours before Draco had to leave.


End file.
